


Unstoppable

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Together, we are unstoppable. Art. Fanart. For Daredevil Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil or any of its characters.
> 
> Fulfilling the third request (Frank Castle/Matt Murdock) in the form of art:
> 
> Getting-together fics, enemies (to friends) to lovers, and unexpectedly-bonded-soulmates all make me grin. (Actually, most clichés do, from reluctantly helping the other, to drunken confessions or bodyswaps; feed whatever bunny bites you first, I'm not picky.) Anything set early into the second season would be amazing. Also, keeping a secret identity (and reading about the reveal) never fails to make me happy.
> 
> No death!fic, no smut and no already established relationship, please.


End file.
